1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to devices, systems and processes for spinal surgeries. In particular, the present application relates to devices, systems and processes for disc replacement surgeries.
2. Description of the Related Art
The spine relies on intervertebral spinal discs in between adjacent vertebrae to serve as mechanical cushions and to transmit compressive loads. Spinal discs are composed of an outer annulus fibrosus that surrounds an inner nucleus pulposus. The annulus fibrosus is composed of laminae of fibrous tissue and fibrocartilage, while the nucleus pulposus is composed of water, chondrocytes, collagen fibrils and proteoglycan aggrecans that have hyaluronic long chains. The nucleus pulposus functions to distribute hydraulic pressure in all directions within each disc under compressive loads.
The nucleus pulposus, which begins early in life as eighty percent water, slowly dessicates with age. This causes the spinal disc to lose its cushioning ability and ability to bear loads, resulting in pain in the back and lower extremities. To resolve these problems, the degenerated nucleus may be removed and replaced. In some other cases, the nucleus may be removed and the vertebrae may be fused together in a spinal fusion procedure, which may include implanting an intervertebral cage and/or bone growth material to facilitate fusion of the vertebrae.
During vertebral disc replacement surgery, it is commonplace to insert an intervertebral spacer between two adjacent vertebrae in the place of a ruptured or diseased disc. Such intervertebral spacers can include, but are not limited to, bone grafts, peek cages, titanium cages, stainless steel cages, bioresorbable cages, and the like. In some circumstances, following implantation, these intervertebral spacers can inadvertently back out or be displaced from an intervertebral space.
There remains a need for devices that can assist in blocking or preventing intervertebral spacers from backing out of an intervertebral space. In addition, there remains a need for instruments that can assist in guiding such devices to a desired location adjacent a spine.